Enceinte?
by mistikgirl
Summary: Lily se rend compte qu'elle est enceinte et doit l'annoncer à James... Très court...


Lily releva la tête et James lâcha ses cheveux roux, qui retombèrent dans son dos.

Sa va aller Lill ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle rebaissa la lunette des toilettes et tira la chasse d'eau avant de se tourner vers lui avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Bien sur. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vomi.

Il lui rendit son sourire et lui caressa la joue.

Bon il faut que je file. J'ai un emploi du temps très chargé aujourd'hui.

Elle posa son bras sur son épaule, mais se garda bien de l'embrasser. Elle ne voulait pas lui infliger ce supplice.

A ce soir.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et Lily prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée du rez-de-chaussée se refermer, elle se dirigea vers le tiroir de la salle de bain et récupéra un objet qu'elle avait caché en entendant James arriver vers la salle de bain. Elle soupira un bon coup et le tourna.

POSITIF ?

Son cœur se mit à cogner violement dans sa poitrine et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était enceinte. Dans son ventre encore plat se trouvait quelque part un petit-être vivant. Comment allait-elle le dire à James ? Elle y penserait plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle allait se laisser porter par la joie et passer une bonne journée.

Le soir arrivé, Lily se trouvait dans la cuisine, préparant un bon repas pour son mari, quand tout à coup elle entendit la porte claquer. James était de mauvaise humeur. Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui parler dans cet état ?

Inquiète, elle passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et le chercha du regard. Il était debout devant l'escalier et s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage. Quand il la vit dans la cuisine, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire et Lily se dit que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

Bonsoir, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Bonsoir ma petite fleur. Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais de bon ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la cuisine.

Lily rit doucement et le repoussa de la main, le joignant dans le salon.

Tu attendras un peu pour ça. Il faut qu'on parle.

Elle prit les mains de James dans les sienne et se souleva sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet.

James avait remarqué son trouble et se demandait ce qui pouvait travailler sa femme à ce point. Il décida de la laisser aller à son rythme sans la presser. Mais si elle prenait autant de temps à lui annoncer cette nouvelle qu'à se rendre compte qu'il était l'homme de sa vie, il avait pas mal de temps à attendre.

Oui, dans l'ensemble, et toi ?

Euh…

Lily rougit et baissa la tête. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment aborder le sujet et elle avait remarqué que James se doutait de quelque chose. Si elle ne lui disait pas tout de suite, il pourrait penser que c'était beaucoup plus grave. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire directement qu'elle était enceinte, il aurait de la peine à encaisser.

Je… j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer il faudrait que tu t'assois

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne dis rien et tira une chaise de sous la table pour s'asseoir.

Je t'écoute, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Eh bien je sais pourquoi je vomis depuis quelque jour.

Le visage de James devint alors livide et son sourire disparut.

Tu… tu as été voir un médecin ? C'est grave ? Ce n'est pas mortel au moins ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Lily se mit à rire et James qui ne comprenait plus rien la regardait bouché-bée.

Lily si tu pouvais éviter de me faire ce genre de frayeurs, supplia-t-il en redevenant sérieux.

Elle lui sourit.

En faite. Il faudrait que tu t'arrange avec Sirius. Bientôt il devra dormir sur le canapé quand il viendra nous voir parce qu'on aura besoin d'une pièce pour faire une chambre.

Un chambre… mais c'est déjà une…

James s'arrêta soudainement et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

Lily…

James… dit-elle en souriant. Il avait un de ces airs à ce moment.

Ne me dis pas que… tu… ce n'est pas une blague ?

Sa dépend à quoi tu pense chéri.

T'es enceinte ? demanda-t-il en fixant son ventre encore plat n'y croyant pas tout à fait.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Lily et elle hocha la tête. Avec un énorme sourire, James poussa un cri et se leva pour la soulever du sol. Il l'assit sur la table à manger et commença à l'embrasser, lui montrant tout son amour. Lily riait, essayant de s'échapper.

James le dîner va griller si tu ne me laisses pas partir. Tu risque de mettre le feu à la maison

Je m'en fiche, disait-il en continuant de l'embrasser, descendant doucement dans son cou.

Lily capitula.

Laisse-moi au moins aller éteindre le four, dit-elle en courant dans la cuisine.

Elle tourna le bouton du four et sourit. Elle était heureuse. Elle avait un mari qu'elle aimait et bientôt elle donnerait naissance à un petit être qui allait illuminer sa vie de bonheur. Du moins pendant quelques mois.


End file.
